


and you are? not as straight as i thought

by rosasdeesperanca



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Delusional Erik, Erik Has Feelings, Jealous Erik, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosasdeesperanca/pseuds/rosasdeesperanca
Summary: Inspired by the headline “Straight guy worries he’s being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he’s fallen in love with him”





	and you are? not as straight as i thought

Erik had been friend with Charles since high school. He arrived in New York when he was sixteen. He was the new german guy. Cold and distant. And everyone was either scared of him or strangely fascinated. But not Charles. Charles was friendly to him, kind and fair. And Erik found himself fond of this cute boy with his english accent. At first, he saw his health, his smile, his light but then he saw the sadness, the loneliness, the scars. Charles had many scars, he always wore bruises. Charles was outside of this sunny appearance, very alone. And Erik had to know how and why and who. The answer was simple, his family. Or well, the woman who was supposed to be his mother and his monster of a stepfather and his asshole of a son. Erik hated them. He had pity and sometimes disdain for Charles’ mother. She was usually drunk and negligent. But she wasn’t cruel. On the other hand...his stepfather. Well, he was the devil. Everything that was bad in this world. He was greed and cruelty, he was Charles’ worst nightmare and fear. Erik had wanted to kill him on numerous occasions. 

He was so angry already but dealing with his best friend being mistreated, well the only real friend he ever had, made him even angrier. He wanted to protect Charles. So when he left for college, he went with him and they started to live together. Living with his best friend was a ride. Charles in Oxford was a real flirt. Charming and dashing. He flirted with girls. Erik knew that deep down he was scared to be alone and unloved. But they only saw an adorable flirty boy with big blue eyes. Erik truly saw him. And even if he felt his insides clench every time he saw him talking to someone, it didn’t mean he was jealous. They were best friends. Erik would be happy for him if he finally found himself a girlfriend. He deserved to be happy. Finally. 

Getting back to their flat. Erik saw Charles with another boy. They were cuddling. And Erik felt angry. Really angry. He didn’t know why but he wanted to punch this guy. And he hated himself for this thought. He was a mutant, he wasn’t going to be a homophobic prick. He never had any problem with the lgbt community. He was pretty sure he was straight but he wasn’t a stupid bigot. He accepted people the way they were. Okay, he didn’t like humans that much. They were stupid and they oppressed his kind. But he didn’t like this picture in front of him and he felt the metal rattle in the room. The tv blurring. And suddenly they turned to him. Charles smiled at Erik and he calmed down a bit. The boy looked hostile. Erik must have looked like a total jerk. He didn’t know why he acted like this. He wasn’t homophobic for fuck’s sake!

He ran to his room, fell on his bed. And felt so ashamed. He heard Charles saying goodbye to his friend. A minute later, he was knocking on his door. He let him enter. He sat on his bed, and he caressed his hair? Erik was even more ashamed, he didn’t deserve his friend’s affection right now. He just left a room because he was mad at seeing him with another boy. What the fuck was wrong with him? 

"Erik...tell me. what’s wrong, my friend?” Charles asked concerned. 

“I’m so sorry, Charles. I shouldn’t have reacted like this. I don’t know...I don’t know what happened.”

“You...you didn’t like seeing me with a man?” he said with a sad tone. 

"Charles, I swear I never hated anyone because they were gay. And you’re my best friend. God...I would never hate you. I don’t know why I felt like this. You can date whoever you want.”

“Erik, maybe I could help you...see things clearer. I can look inside your mind, maybe it triggered something inside. I could look if you’d let me."

Erik didn’t like to have someone inside his head, he was very private and he had his own issues. But it was Charles. He had been there. And he never judged or got mad at him. He trusted Charles with his life.  
“Okay. Yes, you can look”

Charles touched Erik’s temple carefully. At first it was only a brush but then it got deeper and he felt Charles in his mind. His presence filling his head beautifully. He suddenly felt his mind filled with his friend, he was everywhere. Beautiful memories, feelings that screamed an unconditional love. An overwhelming happiness when he smiled at him and overwhelming loneliness when he was flirting with someone. And it became clear as day. Erik wasn’t being homophobic. He was in love with his best friend. He convinced himself he was straight but he never loved anyone but Charles. And suddenly it was obvious. He got away from him and ran out of his room, out of the flat. He barely heard Charles calling out his name, his ears and mind buzzing uncontrollably. He felt his world crashing down. He ran. He got exhausted fast with the sobs he was holding back, he fell in an alley. His head in his hands and his heart heavy. He couldn’t think anymore. 

Later, he didn’t know how long it had been. Charles was sitting beside him, telling him it was okay, that they could go home now. “Let’s go home, Erik. Please.”

Erik followed him back home, silently. He was going to his room before Charles held his arm.  
“Hey! Erik please let me talk to you for a bit, okay?”

Erik was lost and completely exhausted but he nodded.  
He sat on the couch and invited Erik to do so. 

“Erik, I know that you’ve seen when I got into your head scared you but it didn’t scare me. Because...I feel quite the same. You are so important to me. You are my very best friend. There’s no one in the world who knows me the way you do. And I will respect what you want. I want you to know that I do like boys, yes. But none of them compares to you. And I’ve tried to find someone, you know have other crushes. I’ve tried to be charming. And date. And this boy you’ve seen he’s really nice and he smells good. But all I could think about when he was holding me was that I wanted to be in your arms. Erik, I don’t want to scare you but I don’t want to lie to you or myself anymore. So I’m going to be honest. You’re the one I want to be with, you’re the one I love. And I am done pretending. Okay...I-I’ll leave you alone now. I’ll be in my room if you need-“

Charles never got to finish his sentence because Erik was kissing him. Chastely at first, lips on lips. And then fiercely, creating fireworks. Charles was now straddling him. He was all around him. He could feel his mind too. Buzzing with happiness and contentment and pure love.  
“I love you Charles.” he whispered between kisses.  
“I love you too, Erik” he whispered back.  
When they stopped they kept on holding each other so close. In fact, Erik held onto him for dear life. He was smiling in a way that most people would call maniacal. He was so happy. Never in his life he remembered being this happy. He never wanted this moment to end. His life should be Charles and him always. 

This night, Charles slept in his room, in his arms. They only slept, held each other close. His scent filled the room, remained on his sheets, his skin. Erik never felt so content, at peace. He thought to himself "I’m not straight and homophobic, I‘m only stupidly in love with my best friend” and now the same best friend was in his bed, sleeping in his arms. Life could be funny but now it was on his side and Erik would appreciate how good things were.


End file.
